The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Albuca plant, botanically known as Albuca spiralis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Frizzle Sizzle’.
The new Albuca plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Albuca plants with strongly spiraling leaves.
The new Albuca plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands in May, 2005 of an unnamed selection of Albuca spiralis, not patented. The new Albuca plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands in December, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Albuca plant by in vitro propagation in a controlled environment in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands since November, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Albuca plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.